


It's He-Whore Time!

by PeelinTheOrange



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Cock Slut, Cumdump, Gay, Horny, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Werewolves, ass eating, cum slut, excessive cum, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeelinTheOrange/pseuds/PeelinTheOrange
Summary: Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix is acting up again and surges his system with hormones. The only relief? Seeking out alien cum and getting his guts painted is the only way to soothe it. Thankfully Undertown has a massive plethora of alien species to fuck Ben silly!
Kudos: 38





	It's He-Whore Time!

Ben's legs quivered, desperately grasping a hold of the metal pole in front of him in order to keep himself upright. His entire body was trembling, recoiling all the while a full litre of Revonnahgander cum poured out of his ass. Unfortunately for him, his pants were still around his ankles and now soaked in alien cum. The twunkish man behind him gave the boy's ass a powerful smack, "Damn! That is the finest piece of human ass I have ever had. See you next week, kid!" And with that, the muscular man simply tucked his flaccid cock back into his pants and walked away.

Ben's lower abdomen was burning though. His thoughts were racing. Everything in his head said that he needed more cum to soothe the sensation. That getting fucked would alleviate this infernal craving. He slipped his feet out from his cum doused pants and let go of the poll. He stumbled a bit before walking forward through the alleyways of Undertown.

All Ben could think about was being bred. He needed it. Desperately. That's when a nearby Loboan sniffed in the air and was enthralled. His species was very used to such an aroma. A bitch in heat, and by the scent, begging to be bred. The tall wolfman sauntered down the alleyway towards the pantless twink. "Hey kid, I could smell you a mile away. I think I could help you out." Ben was panting, "Hhh-phh-Please man. I-I need it bad."  
A smug smirk crept on the Loboan's face, "Aww, sure dude anything to help a guy out. Now, turn around. I wanna see that ass." Ben did as he was instructed and turned around. The wolfman groped Ben's plump ass, inspecting it like a fine piece of meat. He parted the voluptuous cheeks and noticed the mess of cum, "Damn, boy. How many dudes have you fucked?"

Ben was breathless in his reply, "Jus-Just one, sir." Sir? Where did that come from?

"Still fresh. Good, good." The Loboan leaned forward and lapped his long tongue up and down the boy's ass, before diving in. The beastman opened his maw allowing the entire footlong tongue to slither its way deep into Ben's ass. The twink grunted and heaved as sweet, sweet relief was being given to him. Fuck was it good. He had never had someone eat him out this deeply. "F-Fuck dude, yuh-your tuh-tongue is rearranging my hhhgnn guts."

His tight insides were finally being stretched out by a skilled and fucking powerful tongue. Every twisting movement that put pressure on his prostate would send chills up his spine. Pulsations of pleasure rocked his entire system as his hole was stretched further open. By the time the tongue withdrew and the Loboan closed its maw, Ben was already collapsed on the ground. His ass held up by the strong arms of the wolfman as his body hung limp. The Loboan snarled at the delicious meal, and was now more eager to move onto dessert. His canine cock throbbed at full mast. The light blue shaft was soaked in natural lubricant, with even more drooling onto the ass beneath it. "Mmm, get ready kid. Once I get going, I go feral. Hope you're danty lil human body is ready to be wrecked."

Ben groaned and whined, "D-don't… hold back."

The Loboan grinned. He gripped his cock and lined it up to Ben's slightly gaped hole. Savoring the view of the tiny human sprawled out on all fours in front of him. Doggy position, how fitting he thought. He inched forward, allowing every centimeter to slowly sink into the boy. He wanted to savor splitting this boy's ass open. Ben cooed and exhaled, "Yes… that's it. Fill me up big boy. Breed your pups into me. I hhhgrn gawd.. I need this." Slowly, the cock was plunged up to the hilt. The wolfman growled and ground his pelvis against the plump ass, stretching it further open. Ben was panting and whimpering. "F-fuck dude, you're fucking huge. I-I ggghnehh" Ben felt so full completely that it was overtaking his thoughts, making his hazy head. The warm, comforting sensation of feeling so full. This was all he wanted and fuck he wanted more. He needed more. "D-dude" Ben panted, struggling to form words "I need… I need more."

"Fuck, you're a cock hungry lil slut. I knew humans were horny but you're something else entirely, kid." The wolfman withdrew his cock until only the tip remained. "Here. Let me help satisfy that hunger." SLAM! In a single thrust, he had buried his entire length into the begging ass beneath him. Ben's eyes rolled up into his head, his body twitching, "f-fuck yea-yeah… breh-breeeed meee!!"

The Loboab repeated the process, pulling out until only the tip remained before slamming back in. Again. And again. Ben was reduced to a babbling mess, crying out in tandem with every thrust inwards and whimpering every time the cock withdrew. Eventually, the Loboan's thrusts became shallower but all the more powerful as he fucked like a feral beast. Rabidly slamming in and out of Ben, dragging his hole with every rapid thrust out only to plough it back in. He growled and pinned Ben's shoulders, allowing himself to thrust harder and harder into the boy's cunt. Loboan precum spewed and leaked from the corners of Ben's hole with every thrust in and out. It completely painted his plump ass. It dripped down his taint and cute soft human balls, before pooling onto the ground into a puddle. Ben's own dick was like a faucet. Rock hard, the glans just barely peeking past the foreskin. The entire shaft glistened in its own pre, which was dribbling out at a constant rate. It leaked steadily onto the ground, mixing into the puddle already there.

Slam! Slam! Slam! The beast relentlessly ploughed Ben's twink ass. Time lost meaning as Ben's mind became hazy. The only thing he could focus on was the sensation of a huge cock rearranging his insides and he loved every moment of it. All he could manage to do was cry out "MORE!" and half broken FUCK's. He was finally getting bred by a feral top, getting bred like a real bitch in heat. His brain knew this was exactly what his body was made for. This is all he ever needed.

Then it happened. 

The Loboan grabbed onto Ben's waist. The large clawed hands shredding his shirt in a vice grip. He howled as a final powerful thrust lodged the growing monstrous alien knott inside the boy. It swelled, becoming larger and larger as cum gushed out and flooded Ben's ass. His guts churned as alien cum once again painted his insides white. With each shot, his stomach bulged a little and swelled. A drunken smile formed on the boy's face as he came. His eyelids half shut and eyes rolled up, euphoric pleasure consumed him.

The Loboan rested on top of Ben. His knott kept him bound inside the boy. It'd be a while before it shrunk enough to easily pop out. However, he had places to go and wasn't keen on staying plugged up in some homo sapien whore. Lifting himself up, he grabbed Ben's hips and pulled. Hard. Growling as the tight ass fought viciously to keep its invader in. Ben was too far gone in euphoria at the moment to properly respond other than uttering some whimpering moans. It took a couple of minutes but he finally managed to force his swollen knot out with an audible pop. It was quickly followed suit by squelching noises as cum poured out of the gaping hole and sploshed onto the ground. The wolfman gave the ass one tender lick before releasing his grip. He dropped Ben into the thick puddle of cum below. "Thanks man!" The Loboan walked away, leaving Ben half unconscious and laying in a pool of alien wolf cum that was still growing as more oozed out of his gaping ass.


End file.
